


Then Came the Night

by the_gay_sea_witch



Series: An Altmer's Tale [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Sex mentioned, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_sea_witch/pseuds/the_gay_sea_witch





	Then Came the Night

Robes lay scattered across the dark wood floor of the cottage bedroom. A testament to what had occurred only hours earlier. In the still room, only a soft purring could be heard. 

J'zargo lay on his side, captivated by the elf in front of him. She was facing him, her midnight hair sweeping over her shoulder. The dim light in the room sends shadows across her delicate features. Her deep green eyes moved under her eyelids. 

"Rixa is dreaming," the cat thought to himself, "of J'zargo he hopes."

He was almost afraid to touch her, fearing it was all a dream and she would vanish if he did. But still, his soft fingers trailed closer to her sun kissed skin, itching for contact. 

J'zargo's fingers caressed her cheek, just as she had done a few years ago. Rixa let out a soft, content sigh in her sleep. J'zargo's purring increased. His fingers graced across the elf's shoulder and down her arm, stopping at her elbow before moving on to her waist. There his hand rested, gingerly on top of her hip, his thumb moving is small circles. The cat remembered touching the elf there only a few hours earlier, in a less innocent way. 

J'zargo's mind still latched onto that memory. Every sense had been awakened by their activities. 

J'zargo could remember every touch on his body as if it were still happening. Moving up his furry biceps, past his shoulders, to clutch at his back. The sounds of satisfaction still rested in his ears, his own and Rixa's. J'zargo could still taste her skin on his rough tongue. The scent of sweat and lust that had hung like a cloud over them, now only lingered. The cliff they had climbed together, only to jump off the moment they reached the top, a cry leaving Rixa's perfect lips and a growl that rumbled deep in his chest. 

J'zargo remembers laying there, a warm blanket over the spent elf. He couldn't recall when the purring started. He had left soft kisses over the bit marks that covered her neck while a soft giggle chimed in his ears. J'zargo had returned the gesture, a muffled chuckle leaving his mouth as he made his way to her collarbone. 

J'zargo could remember leaning up, so that he could look down at his elven lover. He could still see her tired smile in his mind's eye, thinking about how he'd love to wake up to it every morning for as long as the gods allowed. He remembered her voice breaking the silence, 

"Rixa loves you." 

And his answer, 

"J'zargo loves you too."

The cat was pulled from his thoughts by Rixa moving in her sleep. A glint caught his eye. J'zargo smiled as he moved to rest his paw over the elf's own hand. His fingers softly touched the gold band that sat there, knowing that it's twin rested on his own hand. He brought her hand to his lips so that he could kiss the ring. 

J'zargo moved closer to Rixa, resting the hand he held on his side and throwing his own arm around her. He moved until they were pressed together so close that, if not for their different skin, no one could tell where one body started and the other ended. J'zargo let out his own content sigh, listening to Rixa's soft breathing as he joined her


End file.
